


Respectable People

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue Squadron in trouble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectable People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



“You called General Solo?” Wedge hissed at Corran Horn.

He should have known better. He should have known that letting Hobbie and Wes plan his bachelor party was a bad idea, right up there with flying an X-wing through a Death Star.

“I guess he ran out of respectable people to call,” Solo said, grinning.

“Pretty much,” Corran admitted sheepishly. He glared at Tycho. “Someone’s girlfriend didn’t answer her commlink.”

Tycho stretched his legs out. “Probably because she’s at Iella’s party with your wife.”

Wedge rolled his eyes, and looked back at Solo. “You do owe me at least one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by your prompt and wanted to give you a little bit.


End file.
